Coffee Trade
by 1lastdanceluv
Summary: Blowing on her fingers again, she looked up as the team started coming in, all looking as cold as her. Except Spike, who came in last, whistling and wearing only a jacket. "You look like you could use a coffee."


**Title: **Coffee Trade / **Fandom:** _Flashpoint_

**Genre/Type**: Friendship/Romance / **Characters/Pairings:** Spike/Winnie

**Series:** None / **Rating:** K / **Warnings/Spoilers**: None / **Setting:** Before Season 5

**A/N**: I don't own _Flashpoint _or any of the pairing etc. I'm trying a new writing thing for this and all my upcoming fics. I'm working with a '**Prompt**' system that I found on LJ, where a Prompt (mostly one word or a short sentence) is given and you have to write a short story based on that Prompt. This one was **Coffee**. Title suggested by **banditsns1391 ** **Fanpop!**

It was a windy Friday as Winnie entered the SRU, hair windblown everywhere, fingers chilled to the bone despite her thick gloves. Blowing on her fingers as she took off her gloves and settled into her station, an involuntary shiver passed through her. She huddled tighter into her scarf, wishing the heat radiating from the heaters would reach her sooner. Blowing on her fingers again, she looked up as the team started coming in, all looking as cold as her. Except Spike, who came in last, whistling and wearing only a jacket.

"You look like you could use a coffee." He said, stopping and leaning against her desk.

"How do you do that?" Winnie asked, shivering again.

"Do what?"

"Not shiver. It's freezing out there!" Spike laughed.

"Nah," He replied, "This is nothing. I went camping in the dead of winter with my friend once. Now that was cold. This is just chilly." Winnie groaned and blew on her hands again.

"Don't worry, it'll warm up quick." Spike smiled and walked away. Winnie shivered again. Hopefully before she went home. The next day, Winnie came in late. Greg and Ed were in the conference room and she could hear the others talking and laughing somewhere nearby. Spike was waiting at her desk, already in uniform. A tall cup of coffee sat on her desk, a thin spiral of heavenly steam rising, tempting her.

"What's this?" Winnie asked, sitting in her chair, looking up at Spike.

"It's a cup of coffee." He said, turning around and facing her, leaning against the counter. Winnie rolled her eyes.  
"I can see that Spike. I mean what's it doing here?"

"It's for you." Spike replied, pushing it gently towards her, "I told you there's nothing like a good, home-made cup of coffee to fix this cold."

"You made it?" Winnie asked raising her eyebrows as she lifted up the cup, inhaling the delicious scents.

"You sound surprised."

"You just don't strike me as the home-made kind."

"Actually this is my Mom's recipe: dark chocolate and cinnamon."

"In coffee?" Winnie asked looking at the cup like it might explode in her hands. Spike grinned.

"Go on, try it. You'll love it." Winnie shrugged and took a sip.

"Wow, Spike," She said, taking another sip, "This is great."

"I knew you'd like it. Feel the warmth already?" Winnie nodded and took another sip. _This really is good. _

"Thanks Spike, this is great." Spike grinned again and walked away. The next day was even colder as Winnie came in early to catch up on some work. As she reported something to Greg, a hot call came in, sending the team scrambling to the locker rooms. Winnie went back to her desk to see a steaming cup on her counter. She smiled as she picked it up and inhaled Spike's gift. For the next two weeks a coffee arrived at her desk, sometimes accompanied by a visit with a grinning Spike and sometimes it just appeared, as if by some coffee Genie. One day, Winnie decided it was time to return the favor. Arriving early, Winnie was pleased to find Spike already there, a coffee on her desk as he finished his work-out.

"You're here early." Winnie said walking over to where he sat.

"Thought I'd do a workout before the team gets here, so they can't laugh at my shirt." He stood up and stretched his grey shirt out.

"Mom's Boy?" Winnie asked trying to hide a laugh. Spike cringed and sat back down.

"What? It's the only one that I could find; the rest were in the wash." Winnie smiled and shook her head.

"Here," She said holding out a red travel mug.

"What's this?" Spike asked eyeing the mug.

"Coffee."

"You think?" Winnie asked smiling. Spike smiled back and took the mug.

"What is it?"

"My mother's recipe: caramel toffee."

"In coffee?" Winnie rolled her eyes.

"Just try it." Spike shrugged and took a sip.

"Hey, this is good." He said taking another sip, "Really good."

"Thought you'd like it. You introduced me to your mum's recipe, now it's my turn." Winnie turned and started walking back to her desk.

"You'd better drink yours before it gets cold." Spike said, walking behind Winnie. "Tried something different today: white chocolate." Winnie picked up the cup and took a sip, as she put on her mike and scanned the screen before her.

"Pretty good," She said nodding, "Next time you should put both in."

"That sounds terrible for you." Spike said, "I'll do it." Winnie smiled as she took another sip.

"Hey Spike," Ed said as he and Sam came in, "What's this, no coffee for me? I'm hurt."

"Who's got coffee?" Sam asked.

"They have." Ed said leaning against Winnie's desk.

"And they didn't even bring us any." Sam said shaking his head as he eyed Spike up and down, smiling as his gaze fell on Spike's shirt. "Mom's Boy." He and Ed started laughing.

"See, what did I tell you?" Spike asked Winnie.

"Really? Mom's Boy?" Ed asked, clapping Spike on the shoulder. "How about a sip? Smells great."

"Nothing doing," Spike answered turning and walking away, "All mine guys."

"Awww, I bet Winnie made it huh?" Ed teased, winking at Winnie as he and Sam followed Spike away. Ed put his arm around Spike's shoulder as Sam tried to get the cup off him. Winnie smiled as she watched them walk away. She took another sip, and settled back in her chair, enjoying the moments of silence that would soon be broken. Spike was right; coffee really did warm you up.


End file.
